La déconvenue d'une Mary Sue typique en Terre du Milieu
by aliena wyvern
Summary: La véritable histoire de Mary Sue. Parce que la lutte contre ce fléau doit continuer.


**Je m'ennuyais en cours de maths, et ça a eu des conséquences néfastes sur mon cerveau déjà bien atteint.**  
**Bref.  
Veuillez ôter votre encéphalogramme avant lecture. Ceci est dédié à tous les Bagginshield/Kiliel/Figrid/Barduil/Gandriel shippers comme moi qui souhaitent poursuivre la lutte contre ce fléau d'ordre cosmique, j'ai nommé... la Mary Sue.**

* * *

La déconvenue d'une Mary Sue typique en Terre du Milieu

Mary Sue vivait actuellement le plus beau jour de sa vie, depuis qu'elle était miraculeusement tombée dans ce mystérieux portail apparu comme par magie. Elle se trouvait en Terre du Milieu, avec la Compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, en route pour Erebor, vous rendez-vous compte?  
Mary Sue était une sublime jeune femme d'un mètre quatre vingt dix, avec de longs cheveux blonds tombant gracieusement jusqu'à terre, de magnifiques yeux violets aux longs cils, et un soutien gorge à bonnet D. Autrefois humaine, elle était à présent une Semie-Elfe, fille d'un Roi issu d'une dynastie oubliée depuis longtemps. Elle se battait à la perfection, et possèdait de grands pouvoirs magiques.  
Les Valars l'avaient chargé d'une grande mission: changer le destin de la Compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne.  
Elle était l'Elue.

Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était pas totalement désintéressée. En cause, les membres mâles de la Compagnie.  
Ah, Thorïn et sa chevelure noire somptueuse, sa majestueuse prestance, ses yeux saphirs à se damner...  
Ah, Fili et sa crinière dorée, ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son oncle...  
Ah, Kili et ses grands yeux sombres langoureux, ses mèches soyeuses...  
Sans compter ceux qui l'attendaient sur la route.  
Ah, Thranduil, dangereux et stupéfiant Roi de Mirkwood...  
Ah, Legolas, son fils à la douce chevelure cendrée et aux yeux alternativement bruns ou bleus...  
Ah, Bard, le séduisant père célibataire...  
Ah, Smaug, l'avatar reptilien de l'utra-sexy Benedict Cumberbatch...  
Mary Sue comptait bien mettre le grappin sur l'un d'entre eux.  
Elle n'avait pas encore choisi lequel. Tout compte fait, pourquoi pas tous?  
Et Mary Sue se réjouissait d'avance. Avec son physique de rêve, elle était sûre de réussir.

Malheureusement, rien ne se passa conformément à ses plans.  
Oh, la Quête fut un succès. Dans tous les sens du terme. La Montagne fut reconquise, la lignée de Durïn survécut à la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Mary Sue réduisit Azog en cendres, atomisa l'armée de Gundabad grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques, et ensuite s'empara de l'Anneau Unique pour aller le jeter en Mordor dans la Montagne du Destin, détruisant Sauron par la même occasion.  
Mais au niveau matrimonial, en revanche...  
Thorïn n'avait d'yeux que pour Bilbo. Le Hobbit. Un petit machin tout rond et grognon aux pieds poilus.  
Kili ne savait faire aucune différence entre les mâles et les femelles et s'enticha d'une Elfe rouquine au physique pourtant bien inférieur à celui de Mary Sue (mais pas à ses yeux apparemment).  
Quand à Fili, pourtant intéressé un moment (surtout par son généreux tour de poitrine, étant donné qu'il avait les yeux juste au bon niveau), il l'oublia purement et simplement dès que la fille aînée de Bard l'Archer, une gamine assez plate et quelconque, entra dans son champ de vision.  
Mary Sue avait sous estimé le système de l'Unique basé sur le principe des Âmes Soeurs chez les Nains.  
Restait donc Thranduil, Bard et Legolas, Smaug ayant été tué par le second ci-devant nommé.  
Les deux premiers annoncèrent leur mise en couple avant même qu'elle n'ai pu tenter la moindre approche, et Legolas, sa dernière chance, partit en voyage dans le Nord pour une raison obscure avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'intercepter.  
Même Gandalf était casé. Avec Galadriel. Gandalf, bon sang!

Tout ses espoirs étaient donc déçus, et Mary Sue, dans l'incapacité de quitter la Terre du Milieu, se retrouva seule, pauvre, et abandonnée.  
Aussi fut-elle plus que ravie lorsqu'un individu graisseux, un peu louche et doté d'un impressionnant monosourcil, sorte de Grima Langue-de-Serpent avant l'heure en plus sympathique, portant le patronyme atypique d'Alfrid Lèchebotte, lui demanda timidement si elle voulait bien l'épouser.  
Elle se dit que tout compte fait, c'était mieux que rien, et ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants ayant hérité de la beauté de leur mère et du monosourcil de leur père, et vécurent heureux pour toujours.

The End.

**Nooon! Pas les tomates!**


End file.
